You and Me
by somedayGSR
Summary: [gsr] songfic, just because when the dance starts you are just coworkers, doesnt mean thats all you have to be at the end


my first song fic. i have always loved this song.

Disclamer: i sorrowfully do not own csi, nor 'you and me' by lighthouse, so find some1 else to sue

* * *

How in the world Catherine and Greg had gotten the two biggest work-a-holics in the world to go out to a bar after work with them, who knows? But they did, and that is all that matters.

It was the whole gang, Greg, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sara and Grissom. They were sitting around a round booth looking out over the dance floor. It had been a rough couple of days, so they were all cutting it loose.

Greg was already wasted, and talking about how he wanted a pet llama in the 8th grade. Nick was overly flirtatious with every waitress, and really everyone. Tina had to work tonight, so there was no problem that Warrick and Catherine had an intense game of footsie going on under the table. And Sara had announced that she would dance with every single member of the table, yes, even Catherine.

She decided to dance with Greg first, just because earlier in the evening she had a smaller chance of being vomited on. It had been fun. Greg was singing at the top of his lungs and stepping on stranger's feet as he tried to dance. Then, since Cath was in the bathroom and Warrick had nothing better to do, he was the next dance. He was smooth and classy as he danced her to the snappy hip-hop tune. Next was Nick. It was some stupid country song that Nick knew all the words to. They had just barely finished dancing when a sassy looking blonde came up and tapped his shoulder. She didn't see him again that night. Since Catherine had politely declined her offer, there left only one other person at the table.

"Uh, well, uh, Sara if you don't want to do this I don't want to make you…uh dance with me" Grissom stuttered.

"You hafta, I'm making ya!" Catherine slurred, between kisses.

"Come on Griss, I can't be that scary." Sara said leading him onto the floor. The music started to play, "ooh! I love this song!" Sara cried. Grissom gently settled his hands on her hips and straightened his arms, creating an impenetrable distance between them. Sara's hands rested softly on his shoulders. Grissom watched as Sara closed her eyes and sang along with the music.

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time_

It was beautiful. He had heard her around the lab once or twice singing softly to herself, but this, this was sensory overload.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

Sara opened her eyes and stared into Grissom's.

_All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here_

He couldn't take it. He cracked. His elbows flexed and the distance between them lessened as Sara sang the chorus.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you _

By now Grissom's arms were wrapped all the way around Sara's waist and Sara's arms were looped behind his neck. Her head was resting on his chest. Her soft breathing and singing was intoxicating.

_Something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right _

It occurred to him why this was one of her favorite songs. And slowly, it was becoming one of his.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of _

Grissom gently removed his hand and lifted her chin off of his chest to look at her.

"Sorry, I can't help singing. It's a great song." Sara said shrugging, but not letting go of his neck.

"Never stop…" grissom mumbled over the music.

_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove and _

_It's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

Slowly, their lips collided. It was sweet, soft, gentle, loving. Two people so madly in love and so madly in denial, they couldn't stop what they had right now. It just kept coming.

_What day is it _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Finally Sara pulled away. Grissom realized what had happened and hurriedly tried to explain,

"Sara, I…uh, I—"

"Shh" she said, placing her finger over his lips, "Our song is over." She laced her fingers with his and slowly led him back to their table.


End file.
